Ronins Meet Scouts
by Lady Twilight
Summary: yea well writers block on the summary so all i have to say is row and sere are finally getting off the moon in chap.14
1. Ronins Meet Scouts ~1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. I'm not sure if I own the extras or not,  
though. So please don't sue me. All that you would get is a couple of Gundam Models and 15 cents.   
Chap.1 Dreams of the Past  
  
Minako's Dream   
  
"What are you thinking about Princess Minako?" A concerned voice asked the princess.   
Venus looked over into the large eyes that held great concern for her. She smiled knowing that he   
would always be there for her.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it. You know that you don't have to call me that, and that I don't like  
you calling me that." Venus giggled.  
  
"I know I just like to say it to annoy you my dear Princess." The man replied. A noise suddenly  
rang through the air disturbing the peace and quiet.  
  
Minako looked up just in time to see the sword aimed straight for the man. "No!!!" she screamed.   
She sat up in her bed, noticing that her sheets were covered in tears and sweat. She looked around  
for Artemis, but found that he was nowhere in sight. 'I had that dream again. Who is that man?'  
She asked herself.  
  
AN: All of the dreams are practically the same other then the fact that there are different names  
for the princesses.  
  
Rei's Dream  
  
"Are you alright Princess Rei?" Came a deep voice from beside the fire. Rei looked around to find   
the dark haired boy that always came here. She found him sitting in a corner staring at her   
worriedly.  
  
"I'm just fine. I was just thinking about the Earth and how it can be covered with so much   
evil." Rei said moving over to the man and giving him a hug.  
  
"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you. What was that?" The man looked up at a sudden  
noise. He and Rei both looked around the room intently. Rei suddenly heard a board creak. She turned around swiftly but not fast enough to cry out to her companion.  
  
The man was run through with a sword. Rei looked on in horror as he fell to the ground, she ran over to him, "Please don't die!" She begged. He looked up at her with wide eyes.   
  
"I will always be there for you in this life and the next." The man gasped out. With that he was gone.   
  
Rei sat up in bed crying her eyes out and not knowing why, then she remembered her dream and the man who had given his life for her. She had to talk to the other Senshi about this. This was by far the weirdest dream that she had ever had in her entire life.  
  
Makoto's Dream   
  
Makoto was looking for someone, in the storm. She was supposed to meet them here at seven but she was late. 'What if he left with out me?' she thought to herself. She kept on searching but couldn't find him. She was about to give up when a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with a man, "Don't do that!" she fake punched him.  
  
"Ow, that hurt. Why were you late?" he asked. She looked serious for a moment and then smiled warmly.  
  
"Let's not talk about that shall we? Okay? Let's go for a walk." She changed the subject. He just nodded and they walked around in the rain with the lightning surrounded them. The walked for hours just to walk around knowing just what the other was thinking.  
  
"Oh, it's the Princess and the Prince! How cute. Time to die boy!" a voice cried out from all around them and Makoto didn't have a chance to warn her love. She just watched as a huge ball of black energy surrounded and destroyed all traces of his existence. The princess stood there in shock until she glared at the figure.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder!" She screamed. The lightning passed by the youma harmlessly. The youma laughed maniacally, and Makoto woke up. She had knocked over her lamp and zapped her wall.  
  
Ami's Dream  
  
"Princess Ami! Wait up!" a male voice called the Mercury princess out of her day dream. She turned to see a young man running up to her. His short brown hair was a dead giveaway for who he was. Also his accent helped her identify him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you I was just thinking about something." She curtsied gracefully. He bowed to her and then offered her his arm, but before she could even take it he went rigid. Ami looked at him worriedly and saw an arrow protruding from his back.  
  
"Oh, my god!! Someone help!" She screamed. There was a dark thick fog that covered the land and she hadn't created it. "Who's there?" She called out standing over the fallen body.   
  
Ami woke up in a cold sweat. She had fallen asleep while studying for all of her tests. She had actually soaked one of her notebooks in tears.  
  
AN: I'm not going to have one for Usagi. Why? You'll figure that our later.  
  
End Dreams of the Past.  
Please write to me anything even flames I don't really care. Just tell me what you think and if I get some reviews I'll write more. Next chapter the Ronin Warriors appear.  



	2. Ronins Meet Scouts ~2

Ronins Meet Sailors  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. I wish that I did but I don't. So please don't sue me you won't get more then a couple of Gundam Wing action figures and fifeteen cents from me.  
  
Makoto walked slowly down the street still thinking about her dream from the night before. 'Who was that guy? Why do I feel like I know him from a long time ago?' she asked herself.  
  
"Mako-chan wait for me!" a voice cried out behind her. Makoto turned around to see Minako running to catch up to her.  
  
"What's up Mina-chan? I was just going for a walk before we have to be at the temple." Mako told her friend. Minako nodded to her and then asked her the weldest question.  
  
"Did you have a dream about a young man dying in front of you last night Mako?" Mina stopped walking and sat down on a bench. Mako-chan followed suit.  
  
"So you had that dream too? I was going to bring that up at the meeting, but it just bothering my so much. I want to figure out who that man is." Makoto slammed her hand a nearby tree. The tree now had a huge indentation in it.  
  
"Yes I did, I think that we should bring this up when there are no innocent bystanders that could get jurt by the wraith of Jupiter." Minako laughed out. Makoto started to laugh as well she laughed so hard that she had to sit down to make sure that she didn't throw up.  
  
Once Mako regained her composure they headed off to the Hikawa Shrine where Rei and her Grandfather lived. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts and didn't hear Ami, Rei and Usagi calling out to them.  
  
AN: These girls are thick when they are thinking aren't they?  
  
"Mina-chan! Mako-chan! We have to go come on!" cried Usagi as she ran to catch up with her friends. They were oblivious until she grabbed their shoulders.  
  
"Ahh! Don't do that to us Usa!" Minako screamed as she turned around, "We have trouble don't we?" she asked seeing the look in her friends eyes. Usagi nodded profusely and started to run off. The other Inners followed close behind.  
  
*Other Side of Tokyo*  
  
"Yo I don't think that I can hold up much longer here you guys. I need a little help!" Sage cried out from under the pile of youja that he was buried in. The other Ronins were in the same predicament. It seemed that ever Kento,the warrior of strength, was unable to hold off this attack from the dynasty.  
  
"I think that this is the battle that we die with honor and grace Sage." Cye called out his British voice was fading as if he was being covered or loosing air.  
  
The five warriors fought bravely on even though they knew that they were eventually going to lose to the Dynasty in the end.  
  
*the Senshi*  
  
"Mars Star Power...Make UP!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power...Make UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power...Make UP!"  
  
"Venus Star Power...Make UP!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power...Make UP!"  
  
"Hold it right there scumbag! Leave those poor people alone! I am Sailor Moon and these are my Senshi and in the name of the moon.."  
  
"In the name of Mars!"  
  
"In the name of Mercury!"  
  
"In the name of Jupiter!"  
  
"And in the name of Venus!"  
  
"We shall punish you!" they all finished. The youma that was attacking the jewelry store stopped and looked at them. This heartsnatcher was wak on its own and it knew that. The senshi had an advantage over her.  
  
'Perfect! Now I can lead them to where our new allies will destroy them. I will get high praise for this deed.' the heartsnatcher smiled wickedly. The senshi looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. She started to run away from the sailors, "Come and catch me if you can! I bet that you little senshi couldn't even hurt a fly! I Tarantil will best you." she taunted.  
  
The Senshi chased after the fleeing monster as it took to the streets. Tarantil took all of the shortcuts that she could think of. They weaved in and out of buildings making sure not to damage too much. Around the corner they flew only to run into a pack of youjas that looked like they were in samurai uniforms.  
  
"Kuso!" Jupiter cried out when she saw how many monsters were there. Even with their strength they wouldn't be able to defeat that many enemies on their own. She and the others turned their attention to Tarantil instead of jumping into fighting the huge group. "Tarantil where are you?" Jupiter yelled out, when she noticed that the snatcher had fled. She screamed in pain as an attack hit her from behind.  
  
"Daijobu ka Jupiter?" Moon ran to her friend.  
  
"I'll be fine Sailor Moon. Let's just get out of here." she struggled to her feet.  
  
*The Ronin's*  
  
"Ahh!" Sage heard a voice scream. 'What the hell was that?' he asked himself.'Who in their right mind would be out here other then us?' Suddenly a bright green light surrounded him and all of the soldiers disappeared, or he did.  
  
"Hey you guys what is going on here?" Rowen cried out slightly paniced. He was glowing a dark blue and he could see his friends glowing as well. He could also see Sage and Cye's light disappear as if they too were gone.  
  
"I don't know Rowen! Though I believe that the Dynasty is behind this....." Ryo cried out but then his voice faded into nothingness. That was the last thing that Rowen heard before he blacked out.  
  
*The Senshi*  
  
The girls saw the bright lights go up. Wondering what it was they each headed to one of the brightly colored lights. In a flash all of the Senshi, minus Venus, were gone Luna had gone too. Venus stood there looking around for her missing friends.  
  
"Now you are all alone little one. Your companions have gone to be with my warriors." An old man walked up behind her. He was practically transparent with very little color anywhere in his clothes or skin.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded. He pointed downwards with his staff and then disappeared. 'Nani?' she asked herself in her head. She looked down and saw a faint orange light coming from the ground. "Nan da?" she asked.  
  
Venus began to dig towards the light. As she got deeper she began to make out a body and a face in the rubble that was glowing. "What the hell is going on here? There is no way that someone is buried down here!" she exclaimed. Minako detransformed and began to dig with all of her might. Soon she had the whole body uncovered, it was a young man in orange armor. He was knocked unconscious and was bleeding from numerous places. Minako looked at him amazed that he was still alive.  
  
"Venus Star Power...Make UP!" she cried henshining back into Sailor Venus once again so that she could transport him back to her apartment.  
  
AN: In this fic Minako is all alone kind of like Makoto. She lives in an apartment in the same building as Makoto.   
  
"Nan de?!" Artemis cried when she got home. He looked at the boy that she had brought home with her. "Now what in the name of Queen Serenity is going on here? Who is this?" he exclaimed.  
  
  
*******End Chap. 2*******  
OK!!! Cliffhanger! (yeah right) I know that I put in some swear words. So I'm sorry. Well wait for the Next Chapter!! It will be mainly devoted to Venus. I will be doing that for the other Senshi as well. Please write to me!  
Ja ne!  
  
Japanese words (or this is what i was told they were):  
Kuso=Shit  
Nani?= What  
Nan de= What the?!  
Daijobu ka= are you alright  
Daijobu= It's ok/ I'm fine  
  



	3. Ronins Meet Scouts ~3

Thank you for all of your review... Just to verify this I will NOT be putting Usagi and Mamuro together.  
  
Ronins Meet Scouts Chap.3  
  
It was late afternoon before Kento awoke. He looked around the room, had yellow hearts on the wall and the room was orange. Kento sat up slowly until he could lean up against the back of the bed. 'Where in the hell am I?' he asked himself. He heard water running in the next room.  
  
"Mina-chan will you hurry up? You take the longest showers ever!" Kento heard a male voice call from down the hallway. He quickly laid back down and shut his eyes.  
  
"Artemis calm down! I'll be out in just a minute." he now heard a female voice call from what he guessed the bathroom.  
  
Kento heard the water shut off and footsteps entered the room. He squeezed his eyes shut tight so that he wouldn't see anything. "I can see that you are awake so don't try to hide anything." The voice said. Kento opened his eyes and saw a girl standing there in a pair of jeans and and an orange tank top. "My name is Minako but you can call me Mina."  
  
"I'm Kento Fuan. How did I get here?" he asked slightly dazed.  
  
Minako looked at him for a second and then sat down in a corner. "Well I found you in a pile of rubble after this old man pointed to it." she said. 'He's going to think that I'm crazy.' she thought to herself.  
  
"An old man?? Okay I know who that was. Why did you take me here? Other then the obvious fact that I was injured. Okay bad question." he laughed sheepishly. She looked at him as if he was insane and then laughed.  
  
"Well let's see. I could have called the police, but then they would have wondered why you were so seriously injured and I was untoudhed. I was going to take you to the hospital today if you hadn't of woken up." Minako stated.  
  
There was an akward silence until there was a meow from the bedroom door. Kento looked over and saw a serious looking cat sitting there. Minako walked over to the door and knelt down by the cat. "I'll be right back. There's someone at the door." She lied and followed the cat out of the room. A few minutes later she walked back in, "Just a salesmen. Sorry about that Kento. What were you doing out there anyways?"  
  
"Well um..... I was with some friends and we were attacked by these monster things. My friends all disappeared and I got knocked out.  
  
Minako didn't ask any more questions. She figured out that he was hidint something from her, but she was hiding something from him too. "You go back to sleep now Mr. Fuan and I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Minako walked out the door.  
  
Kento settled back into the comfy bed. 'Man am I lucky to be saved by such a babe.' he thought as he fell back asleep.  
  
"Mina-chan! I don't think that you should be too friendly with that boy. I am getting an odd energy off of him." Artemis followed Minako to the kitchen where she fixed herself a sandwich.  
  
She looked down at him, "he's a good guy. Don't ask me how I know because I just do okay?" she glared at Artemis. "I know what I'm doing you have taught me to be the best that I can be." Mina smiled at the cat.  
  
Artemis grumbled off about being more careful and not trusting too many people. Mina looked after him contimplating why she was trusting this Kento Fuan person.  
  
"Minako? Are you in here?" a voice called. Minako didn't even look up.  
  
"What is it now Artemis?" she asked impatiently, turning around she saw Kento standing there. "Oh, sorry Kento. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing I was just kind of hungry and I'm sick of lying around." He blushed slightly. "By the way....Who's Artemis?"  
  
"Um....Artemis is my brother. Here have a sandwich." She handed him one of hers. Suddenly Artemis as a human walked in.  
  
"I'm going out now Mina-chan. Tell your friend that he should go to a doctor." Artemis said and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay. Artemis." she called after him. "That was my brother. I know that we don't look anything alike. We had different fathers."  
  
"Oh. This is a good sandwich." Kento said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "I know that I've probably already said this, but Arigatou very much for saving my life. You are one of the nicest people that I've ever met. Do you think that I could take you to a movie later?" he asked her. 'I hope that she doesn't say no!' he thought frantically.  
  
"I'd love to Kento. Please call me Mina-chan. All of my friends do."She smiled winningly at him.  
  
The sat there and ate sandwiches for a while until there was a knock at the door. Mina looked up surprise. "I wonder who that could be." she asked out loud as she walked to the door.  
  
Kento followed her making sure to stay out of the other persons veiw range. At the door there was a tall man with dark hair. "Minako I need to talk to you about my Usa-ko." The man said.  
  
"What's the matter Mamuro?" Mina asked kind of worriedly. She led the man into the house.  
  
"I was just wondering Minako. Is Usa-ko cheating on me? She hasn't answered my calls today." he said.  
  
"Iie! Of course not!!!" she exclaimed. Kento heard him muttering something under his breath. "What was that?" he watched as she began to get a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"I said. Damn! That means it will be harder for me to break it to her." Mamuro cried out.  
  
Minako looked at him in disbelief. "Y..y..you...bastard!" Minako slapped him hard across the face.  
  
Mamuro looked at her in shock. He smiled evilly and punched her hard in the face. Minako flew backwards and into a wall.  
  
Kento chose that moment to walk out from around the corner and step in front of Mamuro and punched him in the face making him fly through the front door.Mamuro walked back in the apartment. "What the hell was that for?" Mamoro demanded.  
  
"Get out of here you asshole." Kento growled. Mamoru glared and then left the apartment. Kento locked the door and then went over to Minako who was just sitting up. "Are you alright Mina-chan?"   
  
She looked up at him through squinted eyes. "I'll be fine when I'm able to see out of both of my eyes not just my right one." she mumbled out. "Thank you for taking care of Mamoru for me." she gave him a weak smile.  
  
Kento picked her up and brought her back to her bedroom. He then walked back to the kitchen and got an ice pack for her eye. When he got back in there she had fallen asleep, Kento smiled gently. He placed the ice pack over her eyes and then sat down in a chair next to the bed.  
  
*******  
how was that for a chapter? Next up is Cye and Ami....Isn't Mamoru such a #@!$#!??? any way that is to satisfy some of your needs.  
Tell me what you want to hear in the next chapter.  



	4. Ronins Meet Scouts ~4

Disclaimer: I own sailor moon and ronin warriors *gets beat up by lawyers who are watching her type* ok so i don't own either of them...I wish that i did. *lawyers smile and nod* so please don't sue me.  
  
Ronins Meet Scouts Chap.4:Ami and Cye  
  
Hey how did you all like that last chapter? I thought that it would be good to have Mamuro be such a jerk. Anyways on with the chapter.  
  
****Ami****BR  
  
'Where am I? What is this place?' Ami asked herself as she tried to sit up. Her hands met nothing but water. her eyes snapped open and she looked around her in amazement. She was in a water-filled cavern.  
  
Ami stood up and looked around making sure not to disturb the area around her to give off her position if there were any enemies around.  
  
She hopped off of the little patch of land that she had been laying on. She hopped straight into a patch of bottom mud and sludge. Ami lifted her feet out of the muck and began to swim towards the faint light that she saw coming from the other end of the tunnel.  
  
"Ouch!"she cried out as she felt something nip at her toes. Looking down she wished that she had stayed on her little patch of land until she figured out another better plan.  
  
Beneath her she saw dozens of hundreds of thousands of tiny little eyes staring up at her. She saw their sharp pointed teeth gleaming up at her evilly. Their silver scales shone in the faint light.  
  
Ami stepped on something under the water. It was hard and felt like metal. 'Then again it could be something different.'She thought worriedly and took off towards the land that she had been on.  
  
****Cye****  
  
Cye was asleep. He loved being under the water with all of his little fishy friends. When her felt a preassure on his hand though he woke up. The only things living that were around him were some odd breed of pirahnas that had grown to like him. The had surrounded him like a sheild.BR  
  
"What's the matter with you guys?" he asked the fish, but got no answer. He looked around at the surrounding fish and saw a small island a little ways away.  
  
Cye swam slowly over to the island and saw feet quickly pull up onto it. He furrowed his brow wondering who in the world who could be down here.  
  
He popped up behind the person. He saw the blue hair and school unifom right away, "Umggh..."he coughed softly.  
  
The woman turned around quickly, "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. Her inteligent eyes glaring at him.  
  
Cye was taken aback, "My name is Cye and I was just wondering who was in here. I thought that I was all alone." he explained, calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I blew up at you. My name is Ami." she held out her hand. Cye readily took it."So do you know where we are exactly?" she asked.  
  
"No I have no idea I was hoping that you knew." he admitted sheepishly. They both sat there uneasily for a moment until there was a small splash in the water. They looked over at the sound.  
  
It had been one of the fish. It was flopping and jumping into the air as if it was trying to warn them of something. Ami looked at the fish and then at the water. It was beginning to turn an odd shade of red, almost like blood.  
  
"What is going on here?" Cye muttered to himself looking around for an enemy. He saw nothing, but knew that there was someone watching them from a very close distance. He shut his eyes and listened closely for any sound other then him, the fish, and Ami.  
  
Ami took out her Mercury Computer when Cye closed his eyes. She got strange readings surrounding the both of them, all readings were evil. 'What if he's in on it? I'll scan him too.' she thought even though she prayed that he wasn't evil. It turned out that he wasn't the negative force nor were the fish that had surrounded the two of them protectively.   
  
Cye opened his eyes and saw her looking around intently at their surroundings. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She looked at him startled for a moment and the replied.  
  
"We're surrounded be negative forces. They're all over the place so I can't pinpoint their location. Do you think that you could keep a secret?" she asked him.   
  
'I am the warrior of trust.'he said to himself, "Only if you can keep one as well." they shook hands and started to swim in the directon of the faint light. Even though it seemed as soon as the got close to the light it got farther and farther away.   
  
"Okay. Hang on a moment and I'll get us out of here." Ami told Cye. She pulled her transformation pen out of her dimensional pocket. "Mercury Star Power!" she cried out. in a flash of water and ice she turned into Sailor Mercury. She took out her visor and computer and began to look for an exit.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud cackling heard around them. They both turned quickly at the noise. Behind them there stood a tall green man. His blue hair touched the ground and his silver eyes glared at them evilly. "I've been waiting for one of you to do that. now I can finally have a challenge! I will fight you, Sailor Mercury, to the death." he pointed a finger in the direction of Mercury.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you, but if I must I will. Who are you and why are we here?" She called out. The man just swished his hair around him nonchalantly.  
  
"I am called Martlid, and you are here because my masters sent you here. Now let's fight!" he got into a fighting stance and pulled out an illustrious sword that had a black hilt and puke green blade. He watched as Sailor Mercury looked at him through her visor looking for a weakness. She wouldn't find one. 'I have been warned by those who came before me and have been able to evade that annoying computer quite well.  
  
"Hold it! I'll fight!" Cye suddenly spoke up. He was now in the Armor of Torrent. He pulled out his trident and pointed it at Martlid.  
  
Martlid laughed insanely, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha ha ha..hee hee hee hee! Omae o karosu! It will be too easy!!" he cackled out.  
  
AN: I know that I might not have spelled that right but it's my fav. Heero line!! I will destroy you!! ::giggle:: please correct me if it's wrong.  
  
"Don't Cye this is my fight. He challenged me, I can't let you do this." Mercury suddenly said. Cye looked at her in surprise, she just smiled at him and walked around him so that she could fight. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She screamed out as a harp appeared in her hands and a blast of water/ ice shot at Martlid.  
  
*********  
End Chapter 4  
So what did you think??  
Next chapter....um...Makoto and Sage!!!  
BTW:   
Omae o karosu means I will destroy you..  
tell me if I spelled it wrong.  
  



	5. Ronins Meet Scouts ~5

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon or Ronin warriors *mutters something about stupid lawyers* they both belong to their respective companies...please don't sue me!!  
  
Chap. 5  
  
***Sage***  
Sage looked up and saw nothing but darkness,'oh, great now where am I?' he asked himself. He tried to sit up but knocked his head on something above him. He reached up with one hand and felt around. It was a rock, he was in a cave.  
  
Slowly he got to his knees and crawled his way out of the tiny passage way. When he was finally able to stand he took out his marble (sorry I don't know the name for it) and had it light up. With that small bit of light he was able to find a safe place for him to sit down and try to figure out where he was. He had no idea where on the globe he was or in what cave.  
  
He thought that he heard a rustling in the background but just passed it off as a bat. When the noise drew closer and louder however he turned around and getting into his sub-armor. He glanced around cautiosly but saw nothing. "Who's out there? What do you want?" he called out. The only answer was a soft crunch and a low growl. Sage knew that he had made a mistake now. He saw a shadow looming in the darkness toward him. He wasn't even able to duck before it slashed at him.  
  
He fell to the ground with at thud. When he opened his eyes he saw red, there was blood seeping from the wound in his head. He lifted a hand to try and stop the bleeding but found that he was pinned. Atop him was a huge bear/wolf/tiger crossbreed. It's saliva dripped from it's blood stained teeth and tongue. He tried to move his legs to hoist the creature off of him but couldn't reach.   
  
***Makoto***  
Makoto heard a muffled voice coming from down the corridor as she walked through the twisted tunnels. She moved carefully in the direction that the voice had come from. All she could see was a large animal of prey. Mako hid behind a large boulder so that she wouldn't be seen.  
  
She watched the display for a little while longer until she saw the arms underneath the creature. Mako looked at them for a moment, a little slow to catch on to the fact that they were human. She waited when the arms stopped moving to see if the thing was still alive. 'What if it's dead and I just make myself a targer for it's next meal?' she asked herself.  
  
The legs moving high in the air gave her the sign that she needed to help whoever it was. Quietly racing from her hiding spot Makoto delt a few quick blows to the monster with her fists. It cried out in slight pain but did not move. Makoto took a deep breath and backed away. She then ran at the creature at full throttle. He foot connected squarely with the back of the monsters head. She heard two sickening crunches, and one of them came from her. She lowered herself from the rock she had hung to to gain more height. The blood from the creatures neck had made the ground slippery and she slipped upon landing.  
  
Makoto slowly stood up on two feet but her right foot gave way as she put pressure on it. 'Kisama! I must have broken it.' she glared at her foot. Hopping over to the body she looked down at it. 'What a hot guy! He looks just like my old boyfriend!' she practically said out loud. "Are you alright mister?" she asked him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her strangely. "Who are you?" he asked her impolitely.  
  
"I am Kino Makoto. Who are you sir?" Makoto asked him just as rudely. She was looking him over so she could tell if he was injured or not.  
  
"Date Sage. Why did you help me? I haven't helped you in any way?" Sage asked her suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why do people always ask that when someone helps them out?! I helped you just to help you I don't want anything from you!" she exploded. She gave him a patented death glare and then began to hop away.  
  
Sage looked after her in amazement. No one in his entire life had ever talked to him like that. He watched her hop and realized that she had been injured helping him. 'Dammit! How ungrateful am I? I should at least help her out.' he thought regretfully.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Sage cried out after her. She didn't even stop to turn around. He stood up and began to follow her. Sage caught up with her in a brightly lit passage way. "Look let me help you. Let me see that ankle." he told her. He looked up at Makoto kindly. Mako rolled her eyes and slowly held out her foot for his inspection. When he first touched it she cringed in pain. "Sorry." he said.  
  
Sage looked at her foot closely. It had turned a sick kind of purple green and was bigger then a baseball. There was absolutely no hard surfaces any more, the bones had been crushed. You could see the bones hanging out in some places of the foot. There was blood and muscle, ligaments and tendons all over. Sage cringed for her as the blood poured out.   
  
"Can I try something? It shouldn't hurt too much." she just nodded.   
  
******  
End Chapter 4  
Ok!! What did you think?? I thought it was pretty good. I hope that you like it. Next Chapter: Rei and Ryo  
Huzzah!!  



	6. Ronins Meet Scouts ~6

Ronins Meet Scouts Chap. 6  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors...darn... *glares at angry mob of lawyers with torches* so please don't sue me!  
  
****Rei****  
  
'Where am I?' that question was whirling around in Rei's head. All she remembered was going towards a red light and then she had woken up here. All she knew was that she was in an area of intense heat and there was another high energy being nearby.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise behind her. It was loud and obnoxious and didn't stop. She spun around in circles trying to find the source of the noise. Rei had to sit down because she was becoming dizzy from all of the spinning. When she finally saw clearly she looked around again. Now she was in a cave and the heat was even hotter. There was a strange red glow coming from a nearby cavern. Rei walked over to the seperate room in the underground, she then found out why there was such an intense heat. She was in the middle of a volcano.  
  
AN: What a duh! sorry about that but all of them have been slightly obvious am i right??  
  
****Ryo****  
  
Ryo had been walking around in the volcano for hours now. The heat was slightly soothing to him and since he had his armor around her could be in the heat for as long as he wanted. There had been a noise going on the whole day and it was getting louder. He was beginning to get used to it when another noise was added. It sounded like some one was moving around up above the lava, where he was.   
  
He slowly made his way up the steep incline until he was at the top. He stayed in his armor just in case there was an emergency and he had to fight. To his surprise there had been someone walking around up there. She was enjoying the heat as much as he had been. She suddenly looked up at him her raven hair flew in front of her face as she glared at him. Ryo was slightly taken aback at her angry appearance. 'She is beautiful, but I have to be careful.' he thought to himself  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She called across to him. She stood up fully now making sure that he was a good distance away.  
  
"My name is Ryo and I have no intention of hurting you. I have no idea why I am here, but I think that I might know where we are." Ryo called back. "Now who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rei. I followed a strange wierd red light and then I was transported here." Rei walked slowly over to where Ryo was standing. "At least now I know someone who I think that I can trust. It's written all over your face." she said at his bewildered expression.  
  
Ryo nodded in slight understanding. He was wondering about this wierd red light it could have been his yoroi. "I was being attacked when I was brought here. I landed down in the volcano, down there." he pointed to the lava below. Rei nodded her head knowingly.  
  
They began to walk from the volcano's heat into the caverns to find their way out of the mountain. The heat left them quickly and there was the sense of someone following them. The echo helped ratify their suspicions, they could hear the extra footsteps behind them. Rei and Ryo moved closer together, without knowing it, for protection. As they moved farther and farther away the light disappeared until they were left in pitch darkness. When that happened they stopped walking and tried to figure out a way to see in the cavern. Ryo suddenly pulled out his yoroi, "I'm going to try something, close your eyes." Rei did as she was told and Ryo put his power into making the small marble-sized yoroi glaw brightly.  
  
Rei opened her eyes slowly. When she did she saw the same red light that she had seen earlier. She looked at Ryo oddly for a moment but did not say a thing. They kept on walking knowing that the footsteps behind them had gotten closer. "Who's out there?" Ryo suddenly called. There was a low growl and they both turned to see Whiteblaze walking up behind them. Ryo smiled at the large white tiger while Rei stood there frightened. (for once, no?)  
  
Whiteblaze walked over to her and licked her hand. "Nice tiger."she giggled uneasily. Ryo walked over to Rei and Whiteblaze.  
  
"He likes you Rei." he said kindly. They both smiled at eachother for a moment and then looked away. "Umm, we had better get going. Come on Whiteblaze." He, Whiteblaze and Rey set off again.  
  
*************************************************************************on the moon****  
  
"Where am I?"   
"I don't know."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Rowen who are you?"  
"My name is Serena and I think I know where we are."  
"Where are we?"  
"On the moon."  
  
^^^^^^~~~~~~  
End Chapter 6  
  
I will not be giving a full chapter to Serena and Rowen quite yet. I will, however leave a little bit of them at the end of each chapter. This will let them have time to themselves.  
  
Next Chapter: do you really think I'll tell you this one?? Bwahahahahahaha!!! 


	7. Ronins Meet Scouts ~7

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah...don't own either of them.... same old same old,  
  
Chapter 7!!!!!  
  
******Minako and Kento*******  
Minako awoke to see Kento sitting next to her bed. The ice pack had fallen off in the middle of the night and she couldn't see out of her left eye. She smiled gratefully at the sleeping man. She sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb him. Minako climbed out of her bed and went to go and take a shower. When she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her face she gasped. The whole left side of her face was a giant bruise and her eye was squinted shut. "Oh, my god." the princess of Venus looked at herself in horror.  
  
After her shower was done she found Kento in the kitchen cleaning up from when Mamoru had come into the apartment. Her was washing up the blood that had come from Mamoru's mouth when he had punched him. "Good Afternoon Mina-chan!" he greeted her warmly. She smiled in return.  
  
"Afternoon? What time is it?" She asked confused.   
  
"It's exactly 2:19 Friday afternoon. You've been out for a couple days. How are you feeling now Mina-chan?" he asked helping her sit down at the kitchen table.   
  
"I'm alright I guess. What happened while I was out? Nothing too big I hope." She asked worried that Artemis had messed up or something. She must have looked really worried or something because Kento was looking at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Mina-chan. Nothing really happened. Your brother hasn't been home though. I would have thought that he would have come back by now." Kento blushed slightly. They both sat there in silence. Suddenly a huge mob of Dynasty soldiers and Youma's rushed into her kitchen.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Mina exclaimed instantly reaching for her henshin pen. The youma's had surrounded them in the blink of an eye. Nephrite stepped out in front of them. "You're dead!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who's this Mina-chan?" Kento asked her, he was now in the full Armor of Hardrock. She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head as if to say he shouldn't know. Nephrite just stood there and laughed not saying a word except for whispering something to his soldiers.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako cried out. She was too late and they opened fire before she could help Kento. He was out in a flash from the numerous hits all over his body. "No! Kento! That's it Nephrite it's time for you to pay. Venus love and Beauty Shock!" she cried out but it had no affect on the newly regenerated Nephrite.  
  
"Princess Minako did you really think that that puny blast would hurt me. You're going to have to do a whole lot better then that." he laughed out.  
  
Minako looked down at the unconscious Kento and then at Nephrite. Tears formed in her eyes and from those tears there emerged a new henshin pen similar to her old one but different all the same, "Venus Love Power!" she cried out. Orange and Yellow hearts surrounded her.  
  
When she emerged her bodysuit was a deep orange trimmed with a yellow collar and skirt. Her shoes had the sign of strength on the clasps and her now dark orange choker had a yellow sign of Venus on it. Her tiara was an eerie silver with a similar orange stone in it. In her hands she clasped the Staff of Venus. (AN: I forgot what Kento's weapon was called sorry.)  
  
AN: I will be jumping around a lot this chapter..so it's going to be kind of confusing.  
*******Ami and Sai********  
  
Ami now Sailor Mercury watched her attack fly towards Martlid and hit him straight in the chest. Unfortunately it did no real damage to her opponent. "Ha! Nice try Mercury! Now here's one from me to you! Crazed Mushy Fright!!" he cried out. A huge ball of....mushy black stuff with faces flew at her. Mercury braced herself for the impact but it never came. She looked up slowly and saw that Sai had taken the hit for her.  
  
"Oh my god! Sai! Sai are you alright?" she knelt down by her new friend. He looked at her weakly, smiled, and nodded his head. She gave him a small smile. "I told you not to involve yourself in this fight. And now you've gotten hurt. I can't stand to see my friends hurt." tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"I'll be alright Ami. I'm just glad that you're ok." Sai said.   
  
There was a gagging sound in the background. "This is so sweet I think I got a cavity. Can we get on with this you twit? Crazed Mushy Fright!" the attack now hit Ami head on but it didn't budge her.  
  
In the period of time that it had taken for him to talk a henshin pen had materialized out of her tears. At this time she held it above her head and called out, "Mercury Heart Power! Make Up!" In a flash of watery and icy hearts there stood the newly transformed Sailor Mercury.  
  
Her fuku had changed a lot now. The body suit was a midnight blue with a ice blue collar and skirt. The skirt had a small ring of dark hearts at the bottom. her boots were the same but had the symbol of trust at the points. Her choker had turned a midnight blue with a light blue Mercury symbol in the center. Her tiara had turned a mysterious silver with the same stone in it, plus she now held the Trident of Mercury in her hands. "Now lets fight!" she proclaimed.  
  
******Makoto and Sage******  
  
"What do you want to try?" Makoto asked Sage suspiciously. She was ready to fight him if the need arose.  
  
"I think that I might be able to help you with your foot. If you don't mind." he offered out his hand to inspect the foot again. Makoto reluctantly allowed Sage to take another look at her broken foot. She tried to pull back when a strange green aura surrounded him, but he held her foot tightly. There was a slight crunching of bones going back into their original positions, and then it stopped. The light faded from the man's hands.  
  
"What did you just do?" she asked as she tentatively put pressure on her foot. She was able to stand without falling over or limping. "Whatever it was I thank you deeply. Are you alright now?" she asked as he sat down hard on the ground.  
  
"Yeah doing that just drains me for a while. I'll be better in a little bit. You can go now; I don't need any help." he tried to stand up now. Sage almost collapsed, but a strong pair of hands steadied him. He looked up and saw Makoto standing there smiling lightly.   
  
"I think that we both need each others help to get out of this maze. Don't you Sage?" She asked him now politely. "Hang on! We didn't start off on the right foot. My name is Kino Makoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.  
  
Sage took it readily, "The pleasure is mine Mako-chan. My name is Date Sage. Shall we find out way out of this hellhole? Please excuse my French." he apologized for his language.  
  
"Don't sweat it Sage. I probably swear a whole lot more then you do." she smiled as they headed off into the maze-like caverns that they were now trapped in. Hand in hand they were going to find a way out or die trying. Unbeknownst to them there was now more following the blooming couple.  
  
******Rei and Ryo******  
  
They had been walking for what it seemed was now hours. All three of the traveling companions were lost, tired and hungry. That was when Rei thought of something that might work, but she knew to keep it to herself until they had to take drastic measures. "Why don't we take a break for now?" She asked Ryo and Whiteblaze. They looked back at her and nodded their heads.  
  
"So how long have you had that tiger Ryo?" Rei asked him. Ryo sat there thoughtfully for a few moments and then he shrugged.  
  
"In all actuality I have absolutely no clue. He's been with me for years, ever since I moved to Tokyo he was with me." Ryo explained to her. They both sat in silence for a really long time until there was the slight sound of Rei sleeping. Ryo looked at her in admiration, it would have been forever until he had gotten out of that cave if it hadn't have been for her.  
  
He watched as she slept like a baby until Whiteblaze popped his head over his shoulder and gave out a low chuckle like laugh. Ryo glared at the tiger before staring at the ceiling of the cave that the were now in, 'I wonder how in the name of hell we're going to get out of here.' he thought to himself.  
  
Ryo eventually fell asleep, since it was getting cold he lied down next to Rei. After a few hours Rei had woken up, much to her surprise Ryo was lying down next to her, and she had her arm around him. "Hentai!" she shrieked.  
  
Ryo got up immediatly, "Oh god. Sorry I sat down near you and must have dozed off. I'm really sorry and I'm not a hentai!" he exclaimed. Rei looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I'll believe you just this once, but if it happens again you're dead meat." she said. "Let's continue, shall we?" she walked off ahead of the group, making sure not to get too far ahead of them.  
  
"Hey Rei wait up!" Ryo ran up to her after a little while and grabbed her sleeve. "Can't you feel that?" he asked. There was an odd aura in the air surrounding them. Part of it was slightly reassuring and the other part was exremely evil.  
  
"Yes I can now that you mention it. What do you suppose it is?" she asked him.  
  
******Usagi and Rowen******  
  
"So how did you get here Usagi?"   
  
"I have no idea." she replied. They were sitting in the Great hall of the the Moon Palace. It had been a few days since their disappearance and they were watching all what was going on.  
  
"I do believe that I have the answer. Thank you for coming on such short notice daughter, Rowen." a soft calm voice said from behind them. The two of them spun around to see Queen Serenity standing there in the actual flesh.  
  
"Mother! How did we get here? Why are we here?" Usagi ran to her mother. They hugged for a few seconds.  
  
"I brought you here, because I needed to talk to you both. In the very near future you will each be against a terrible force. I have been warned of this by Sailor Pluto. If you don't join forces you will perish. This enemy is the reincarnation of Beryl and Talpa." Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Excuse me Serenity-sama, but what does this have to do with us. Other then the fact that Talpa is back." Rowen asked the Queen.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. You will go back to the Earth in a few days. Usagi you know where the spare bedrooms are. Show your friend to one. I have to leave you two now, but we will see eachother soon." With that the Queen left.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
That's the end of that Chapter. I hope that you like it I need 8 reviews to write the next chapter.   
So how did you like it? I hope that you did.  
  
Ja ne Minna-san! 


	8. Ronins Meet Scouts ~8

Ronins Meet Scouts Chap. 8  
By: Lady Twilight  
  
***Ryo & Rei***  
  
The three had been walking for hours trying to figure out what that odd feeling was that had been surrounding them. "I think that it was just a fluke." Ryo said finally.   
  
"Maybe you're right. Haven't we been here before?" She looked around at the same rock that they had seen an hour or so back. Ryo looked at where she was mentioning and groaned in disgust. Rei looked as he slowly nodded his head. They both collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and the feeling of failure.  
  
Finally Rei stood up and brushed herself off, "That's it I'm getting us out of here!" she stated. Ryo watched her hand disappear in a flash of sparkles.   
  
Rei's hand searched around for her henshin pen, but it wasn't in there. She put both hands into her sub-spacial pocket in search for the small wand. "Where is it?!" she cried out almost hysterically. She heard laughing and a loud crunch behind her. She and Ryo spun around to see the form of a youma.  
  
"Were you looking for this Princess?" the youma held up the smashed henshin pen. She laughed almost madly as she watched Rei fall to the floor of the cave. "Oh, please princess. Don't be so pathetic! It is hilarious to watch you crumble like the coward that you are but this!"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Ryo suddenly spoke up from behind Rei. The youma finally looked at him and made the sound that means that you are obviously interested. "Are you alright Rei?" he asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine thank you Ryo." She said gratefully. She turned to the youma. "How did you get into my sub-space pocket?" Rei demanded.  
  
"It was easy. Now that I've taken care of you I'll take care of you're little friend. Ole Kinge Colee!" a blast of orange/green energy rushed at Ryo and hit him straight in the chest. He flew back about 50 feet into the wall.  
  
"Ryo! You bitch!" Rei rushed at the youma. She slammed straight into her stomach and knocked her down. Out of the fire that was crackling in the Martian Princess's eyes a new henshin pen formed. She held it high above her head. "Mars Heart Power!" Rei screamed.  
  
In a flash of hearts and fire there was formed a rand new Sailor Mars. Her fuku was now a deep red with a light red collar and skirt. On her high heels there was the kanji of Virtue. Her bright red choker had a silver sign of Mars in the middle. Her gloves now reached to the middle of her upper arm. The rings around her shoulders had disappeard. Mars's tiara was now a strange silver with a blood red stone in the center.In her hands she held the Swords (katanas) of Mars, with blood red blades.  
  
"Let's go ugly chica!" The newly henshined senshi glared. She readied her katanas in front of her body. The youma was just standing there in pure aw of what had just happened. In front of her very eyes Sailor Mars had transformed into Firestar Sailor Mars. She knew that she didn't stand half a chance so decided to run for it. "I don't think so. Firestar Flare Now!" she screamed. In a flash the youma was destroyed.  
  
  
*****Makoto & Sage*****  
  
The shadows followed the two warriors at a safe distance so as to not get caught as quickly. There was no way that they could loose the warriors of lightning in these caves. The shadows, Fosa and Cronath, had followed the two seperately until they met up when the monster had been destroyed.  
  
"Should we attack now?" Fosa asked her brother. Cronath shook his head as a sign of not yet. "Then when?!" she exclaimed. Cronath slammed his hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Shut up woman! Do ya want us ta get caught?" he whispered madly. His bright pink eyes ablaze with anger. Fosa immediately shut her mouth fearing more of her older brothers wraith. There was no telling what he would do if mad enough. they continued with their watchful gaze as the warriors kept walking away.  
  
"So Makoto what are you doing in this cave?" Sage asked the tall brunette.  
  
"Like I told you five minutes ago, the same as you! I have no clue!" She exclaimed. Sage looked down for a moment and then sighed.   
  
"Sorry Mako. I just am very very bored and tired and hungry.Sorry for being such and ass." he apologized. She smiled at him and laughed lightly.  
  
"It's not you're fault. I am just very sick of being stuck in the dark of caves. It gets very boring ya know?" she asked him jokingly. Then she grabbed her henshin pen and held it above her head, "Jupiter Heart Power!" she screamed out!  
  
"Wait she's already at that level?" Fosa squeeked.   
  
Sailor Jupiter now had a black body suit with a forest green collar and skirt. Her boots had the sign of Truth (??? i forgot Sage's KAnji) and her dark green choker had the sign of Jupiter in the center. Her wrist length gloves were a light green with lightening bolts covering them. Her hair tie was now a silvery green. Her tiara was a different type of silver with a green stone in the center. The Sword of Jupiter was in her hands now. The green hilt and blade shone brightly.  
  
AN: I already had her be transformed from the fight when she first saved Sage's butt, but he never saw it. don't yell at me for that. The Sword is a No Datchi like Sage's too.  
  
"Take my hands Sage." Jupiter told him kindly. Sage was intranced with her and quickly did as he was bid. "Now hold on tight. Jupiter Power Teleport!" she cried out into the echoing caves. Lightenflashed all over the place lighting the cavern up like a christmas tree.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, but recieved no answer. She was concentrating on getting them back to the Temple. Sage just held on tight and closed his eyes.  
  
****Sai & Ami****  
  
"I'm so scared Mercury Princess! What are you going to do to me?" Martlid mocked the Mercurian Soldier.   
  
"Mercury Ice Heart Spear!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she slammed the Icy tip of the trident intoMartlid's Stomach. She watched grimly as ice overtook his body until he was an ice statue.  
  
"Ami?" Sai asked her as he stood up slowly. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Are you alright?" she asked looking him over for injury. He just grabbed her in a huge hug and then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Ami blushed a deep red. "We'd better get going don't you think?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes I do."he pulled away blushing even brighter then she was. They began to walk again. They walked for a little while longer until Ami had an idea.  
  
She pulled out her communicator and dialed Minako's number. She got no answer. The same happened with Rei, and Usagi. Then she tried Makoto's number and a groggy face showed up. "Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Mako-chan! I'm so glad that I got a hold of you. Do you think that you could get to the control center in the Crown?" Ami asked her friend.   
  
"Yea, sure. Why?" Makoto asked her confused.   
  
"I met someone here where I am and I can't seem to get my computer. So I need your help." Ami tried to explain.  
  
"Explain this someone. Guy or Girl?" Makoto asked interested. Ami shook her head in a no. "Ok I'll call back in a little while. Jupiter out." she ended the transmition.  
  
"My friend will tell us how to get out of here in a little while. So I say that we stay put for a little while." she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Sai followed suit but sat down at least ten feet away.  
  
***Kento & Minako***  
  
"Let's get this over with asshole!" Sailor Venus said angrily. She held out her staff in waiting.  
  
"Do you really think that I would fight you myself? I didn't think so. Come to me Clrta, Florne!" The two youma's with their dynasty troops showed up in a split second.   
  
"Let's go bitches!" Venus exclaimed. "Venus Love Rock Crusher!" She screamed and in one blast half of the dynasty soldiers disappeared. Clrta was badly injured but Florne had managed to dodge the attack.   
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" A voice called from the back of the room. Venus looked behind her to see Kento in full armor holding his staff. He flashed her a quick smile. "Hey babe, can't keep me out of a fight!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Just glad to see that you're alive. Doofus." she muttered the last word as she sent another attack flying at the youmas. They were dodging less quickly now and it was becoming easier to hit them. In a few more hits they would be out for good. "Venus Cresent Slam!!" she called out another attack on the unfortunate demons.  
  
Soon all of them were destroyed. Artemis came out as a cat, he couldn't keep up the sharade any longer. "Minako! Get to the control center! Now!" he cried out. Minako slammed a hand to her head as Kento stared at the cat.  
  
"Cool." was the one word that he uttered. Then Minako ushered him out the door and ran down the street to the Crown.  
  
"Hey Andy!" Minako called to the boy worker. He waved his hand as if to say 'hi' and that all was clear. She quickly pressed a few buttons on the contol panel of a Sailor V video game and a door opened up. "Come on Kento. Hurry up." she whispered to him urgently.  
  
When they got down there Minako saw Makoto and another guy sitting in there, staring at the black screen. "Um Mako-chan? What are you doing?" Mina asked cautiously.  
  
"Mina-chan! How the hell do you use this damned thing?" Mako rushed to her friend and gave her a huge hug. Sage and Kento saw eachother and laughed.  
  
"Good to see ya man. Thought we were dead or somethin." Kento hugged his friend breifly.  
  
"Same here. At least we're back to where we slightly know where we are don't you agree?" Sage asked the other man. Kento nodded his head in fake understanding.  
  
"Excuse me please." Minako walked over to where the guys were standing. She sat down in a chair and started typing away at the computer that she had spent so many hours using to train usagi. "See Mako you just do this." she pushed a few buttons and got all of the items on screen that Ami had wanted. "So now you call Ami-chan and I'll work the computer."  
  
"Ok! Just don't get too involved with making the people who play the game loose." She started to dial up Ami.  
  
"So man what have you been doing for the past few days?" Kento asked the blonde man in front of him. His eyebrow was raised questioningly.  
  
"Nothing except be hunted down by wild animals in a cave and be saved by Mako-chan over there, how about you?" Sage asked the question to Kento now.  
  
"Fighting, fighting and more fighting. Getting the crap knocked out of me and knocking the crap of one unnamed man." Kento laughed maniacally. Sage just looked at him carefully and them backed up, unfortunately he backed into some one.  
  
"Watch where you're going shorty." the voice exclaimed. Minako and Makoto looked up from what they were doing to see the newcomer.  
  
"Haruka!!" they both squeeled and hugged the older senshi.   
  
*******On the Moon********  
  
"All the pawns are arriving."  
  
"Are you sure that this will work?"   
  
"It must and it will"  
  
  
***********  
Okay. That's it for right now they're final transformations are these:  
  
Rei = Firestar Sailor Mars  
Ami = Icestar Sailor Mercury  
Minako = Heartstar Sailor Venus  
Makoto = Stormstar Sailor Jupiter  
  
Please r&r. Thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter! I'll try to have it out soon.  
  



	9. Ronins Meet Scouts ~9

Ronins Meet Scouts Chap. 9  
by: Lady Twilight  
  
***Usagi and Rowen***  
  
"Usagi who was that women who showed up earilier?" Rowen asked the Moon Princess. Usagi looked down for a moment.  
  
"That was Sailor Pluto, Setsuna. If she was called in then we are in very deep trouble." Usagi said worriedly. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around.  
  
"Usa-mama. Don't worry, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are going to help everyone while we're up here. You and you're friend have nothing to worry about." the innocent voice of Hotaru floated to Usagi's ears. Usa looked down and smiled at the small child.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru. Don't you worry about us we'll be just fine." Usagi smiled again at the powerful young girl. With that the little girl ran off in the direction of the palace towers. Most likely to look at the surrounding area.  
  
"Who was that Usa-chan?" Rowen walked over to her. "She seemed very smart for one so young." he commented.  
  
"That was Hotaru, princess of Saturn. She is a very good friend of mine. You should be glad that she likes you; she could destroy you with three words." Usagi smiled broadly and walked off towards the garden. Rowen followed her.  
  
"So where are we going Usa-sama?" he said regally. She blushed fakely.  
  
"Well Rowen, we're going to the garden's because I haven't been there in years. Is that alright with you?" Rowen nodded happily and took her arm as they walked off to the Moon Gardens.  
  
*****At the Crown*****  
  
"Haruka what are you doing here? Where's Michiru and Hotaru?" The two inners asked the older girl. She gave them no answer.  
"I can only answer these questions when all of you are here. Minus Moonface. Keep trying to get a hold of Ami and Rei." The sky Senshi ordered. They did as they were told.  
  
"Ami are you there? Come in Ami." Makoto asked into the miniscule communicator. She had been trying for almost an hour now and it was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"Still no anwer Mako-chan?" Sage asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Let's think about this rationally. Mako, you and Sage were in a cave and Kento and I stayed here. Was there any background noise when you talked to Ami?" Minako asked her tall friend.  
  
"Yes there was. There was the sound of running water there." Sage suddenly exclaimed. The others looked at him. "And since we're obviously going by powers then there would only be one person who would be there with your friend"  
  
"Sai must be with your friend Ami!" Kento finished for him.   
  
"So then Ami is with your friend Sai?" Makoto asked the guys. They nodded profusely.  
  
"Since we can't get a hold of them Michiru and I will go out and get them. We'd have rathered they find their own way but this can't wait any longer. Call me if you find them." Haruka stood up and headed for the exit. Makoto and Minako nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"We'll keep trying." Makoto said.  
  
"Oh, Haruka? Could you do me one favor?" Minako asked her friend. The older girl raised her eye brow questioningly. "Could you maybe kick Mamuro's ass if you see him? I'll tell you why later." Haruka nodded slowly and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Well let's keep trying ladies." Kento said after Haruka left. They went back to work diligently.  
  
****Haruka and Michiru****  
  
"We have to get them fast. You go after Ami and I'll go after Rei." Haruka told Michiru.   
  
"Got it. I'll see you later then. Be careful Haruka, we have to survive this one no matter what." Michiru henshined and transported off to the watery depths of Japan. Haruka followed suit but went to the volcanoes.  
  
"""Rei & Ryo***  
  
Sailor Mars ran over to where Ryo lay in the ground. "Ryo are you alright? Speak to me!" she cried looking at his fallen form.  
  
"Yelling isn't good for you ya know." He suddenly whispered out. One of his eyes opened and then was followed by the other. "Or for my ears." he added.  
  
"You're alright!" she squeeked out. She wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. She didn't let go until he cringed a little bit. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, but I'm not to sure about my ribs after that bear hug." Ryo smiled and sat up slowly. "What happened after I was slammed through the wall?" he asked a bit groggily.  
  
"Nothing really. The youma ran away, or at least tried to." Rei went over and picked up her new katana's from where she had dropped them. An evil smile crept over her face, and Ryo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Rei thought that she heard some one calling"Hey firebug, where are you?"but it was faint. Too faint to be real. She felt a familiar aura floating around though.  
"Rei are you ok?" Ryo's voice broke through her trance. She shook her head briefly as if to rid herself of the noise.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought that I heard someone calling for me a moment ago." she muttered.   
  
"You did firebug. You really do have bad hearing don't you?" a voice called out from behind her. Rei whirled around. "I like the new transformation by the way. It's very you."  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked the other senshi suspiciously. The sandy blonde woman looked at him oddly.  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus or Haruka. Are you two coming or do I have to stand around here all day?" Haruka said impaciently. The other two looked at her strangely. "We have to get to the Crown pronto kiddies. Let's teleport there already!" she held out her hands to the other two and they quickly teleported back to the Crown.  
  
****Ami & Sai****  
  
'They look too cute to wake up, but I guess that I have too.' Michiru was looking at Ami and Sai sleeping at the edge of the river. They made the perfect couple in her eyes.  
  
"Ami-chan. Ami. Wake up sleepy head."Michiru said softly next to her friends ear. Slowly the blue haired girl stirred and began to wake up, so Michiru went over to Sai. "Sai-san. Sai wake up boy. Wake up!" she said a little more rudely. He quickly woke and saw a turqoise haired woman staring down at him.   
  
"What the heck?" he asked his british voice ringing through the trees. Ami awoke and saw Michiru standing there, laughing.  
  
"Michiru?!" Ami ran over to her friend and gave her a humongous hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here for you two. We have to get back and you weren't answering your communicator. I was sent out here by Haruka and your friends." Michiru explained to them. "Sorry for frightening you, Sai." she told the young man.  
  
"That's alright now that I know you're a friend of Ami's." Sai said in relief. The girls looked at him and smiled. He started to get uneasy.  
  
"We have to go right now so no time for pleasentries." Michiru held out her hands for the other two to hold on to. They were quickly transported to the Crown.  
  
**************************************end chap 9..no not really***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****THE CROWN, AGAIN****  
  
"Where are your friends with Ryo and Sai?" Kento asked. The others looked at him and glared slightly.  
  
"They'll get here when the do Kento. So calm down k?" Sage said to him, a little harshly.  
  
"Are you guys quite done?" Mina and Mako asked in the same voice, then they laughed at themselves. "Good."  
  
Suddenly there were two bright flashes of light. In half of a millisecond there were six people standing there. Ryo, Rei, Haruka, Sai, Ami, and Michiru. The people who had been in the room were lying on the ground, because the others had landed upon them. "Would you mind getting off of us?" Minako asked the group.  
  
"Sorry. It's good to see you guys!" Ami hugged Mina, Rei and Makoto.  
  
"Good to have you two back!" Sage and Kento told Rei and Sai what had happend while they were seperated.  
  
"Where's Rowen?" Ryo asked just as Rei asked" Where's Usagi?" They looked at eachother and smiled. Then quickly turned away blushing.  
  
"We'll tell you but you all need to be extra quiet. got that?" Haruka asked the group. They all nodded.  
  
Michiru started off, " About one hundred years in the future an enemy will arise and find the gates of time. The future Setsuna is greatly injured and he manages to travel back in time to now. In the future he has destroyed much of the Moon Kingdom, and many soldiers have died fighting for Neo-Queen Serenity. Endymion has deserted the palace and returned to the Earth to fight along side the enemy. We can't trust him here either, he could turn on us at anytime. Even the Queen herself has fought and lost to his power. We were told this by the future Setsuna."  
  
"If we can defeat him in this time that means that we won't have to search different times for him to show up again. There is only one way to defeat him and that is if you're two teams work together to beat him. We are not going to get the Princess back until we have severly damaged his forces. The boy Rowen will not be coming back either. He is going to stay up there and protect our princess alongside Setsuna and Hotaru. Her mother is also there to help along with a friend of hers they will also protect her." Haruka finished off for Michiru. They looked around at all of the other senshi and warriors and felt pity for them. The two groups didn't get to see one member of their teams for a very long time and it was going to be very hard for them.  
  
"So how do we beat this asshole?" Rei asked softly, holding back tears from missing her best friend. The others were doing the same.  
  
"First of all we have to defeat all of his underlings which are old Beryl and Lord Talpa. Then we'll have a chance to get to him but not until then. That's about it. With your new transformations that should be no problem and with the help of these men as well." Haruka replied.  
  
"Do you really think that it will be that easy? You are very stupid Haruka!" a voice laughed from the doorway.   
  
******Real End of Chap. 9******  
  
So what did you think. R&R please. I'll get chapter 10 out after the holidays are over. So Merry Yule, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa and all of those other great religions and holidays that you all have.  
  
See you all later!!! 


	10. Ronins Meet Scouts ~10

Ronins Meet Scouts Chap.10  
By: Lady Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither of these great anime shows and mangas..happy?  
  
What Happened In the Last Chapter:  
  
"Where's Rowen?" Ryo asked just as Rei asked" Where's Usagi?" They looked at eachother and smiled. Then quickly turned away blushing.  
  
Michiru started off, " About one hundred years in the future an enemy will arise and find the gates of time. The future Setsuna is greatly injured and he manages to travel back in time to now. In the future he has destroyed much of the Moon Kingdom, and many soldiers have died fighting for Neo-Queen Serenity. Endymion has deserted the palace and returned to the Earth to fight along side the enemy. We can't trust him here either, he could turn on us at anytime. Even the Queen herself has fought and lost to his power. We were told this by the future Setsuna."  
  
"If we can defeat him in this time that means that we won't have to search different times for him to show up again. There is only one way to defeat him and that is if you're two teams work together to beat him. We are not going to get the Princess back until we have severly damaged his forces. The boy Rowen will not be coming back either. He is going to stay up there and protect our princess alongside Setsuna and Hotaru. Her mother is also there to help along with a friend of hers they will also protect her." Haruka finished off for Michiru. They looked around at all of the other senshi and warriors and felt pity for them. The two groups didn't get to see one member of their teams for a very long time and it was going to be very hard for them.  
  
"So how do we beat this asshole?" Rei asked softly, holding back tears from missing her best friend. The others were doing the same.  
  
"First of all we have to defeat all of his underlings which are old Beryl and Lord Talpa. Then we'll have a chance to get to him but not until then. That's about it. With your new transformations that should be no problem and with the help of these men as well." Haruka replied.  
  
"Do you really think that it will be that easy? You are very stupid Haruka!" a voice laughed from the doorway.   
  
AN:Gomen Nasai to all of you who actually read that chapter...but you might have needed a reminder..On with Chapter 10!!! I know you all want to know who that voice is but you have to wait a little longer I have to get Usa and Rowen in here too......  
  
****Usagi and Rowen****   
  
Usagi looked up from the rose bush that she had been staring at and turned towards the Earth. Her expression quickly turned from happiness to an odd worried, and scared face. She fell to her knees and looked down. Rowen rushed over to her.  
  
"Usa-chan! What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked her frantically. He looked at her with pure concern as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Something terrible has happend to our friends down on earth." she told him looking into his eyes.  
  
"What happend to them are they alright?" he asked looking straight into her eyes boring holes of worry into them.  
  
"Prince Endymion, my former love, has turned to the side of the enemy and has given this enemy the strength of the Earth. It is possible that they will fail in their mission and be destroyed." she began to cry. Her crystal blue eyes filling with tears of sadness and terror. The tears fell upon the warm ground as Rowen envelovped her in a loving hug.   
  
They sat there for hours on hours staring at the flowers and wishing that their friends were sitting in this beauty beside them. Not on the Earth fighting to protect them.  
  
  
AN: There I'm done.  
  
*****On Earth*****  
  
All heads and eyes swung to the doorway as the voice laughed. They could see no one standing there. The voice flew all around them on the air in the room. The senshi and the warriors stood back to back not sure of what to expect. Suddenly the voice stopped and there was a familiar feeling in the room.  
  
In one sudden movement Ami fell to the ground with a black rose sticking out of her side. She tried to get up but she was paralyzed. When the group saw this they all swung so that they were now facing eachother. In the center of their circle was the Prince of Earth himself, Endymion. Rei made a move to attack him but was brutally smashed into the wall. She crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Mars you always were too hot-headed for your own good."Endymion walked over to her fallen form. He pushed the Senshi away from her and then kicked Rei in the side.  
  
Out of nowhere Ryo slammed his foot into Endymion's back and sent him flying. "You have no right to do that to them!" he said as Ami and Rei were carried to a corner to avoid future injury.  
  
Makoto lunged at Endymion with her fist and connected with his face, "Let's go Endymion just you and me!" she challenged. He raised his hand and wavied his fingers to say 'let's go.' She threw a flurry of punches and kicks at him. He dodged them all.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Endymion said evilly. He began to throw punches at her but at the same time he threw fire and ice. He had taken some of the powers away from the Mercurian and Martian Princesses when he had attacked him. Makoto couldn't take these extra attacks as she still tried to block his punches, weak as they were. She fell to the ground as he kept on attacking. Soon she had nothing left to fight with and all she could do was lie there. "I guess I had my fun, well with you." he left her bloody, broken, unconscious form prone on the ground.  
  
"You are a bastard!" Sage said, that surprised everyone in the room that was still conscious. He pulled out his yoroi and was about to activate his armor when Sai grabbed his arm.  
  
"That will only get us into more trouble. Let's make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else ok?" He whispered to Sage, Kento and Ryo. They all nodded in agreement. When they turned to face Endymion they found another problem, he had disappeared, and so had Minako.  
  
"Damn! Mina-chan where are you?" Kento called out. Fortunatly for the guys she popped up out of one of the control panels holding something. She handed it to Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Did you guys think that I had been taken? Sorry if I gotcha worried." she looked down sheepishly. "Michiru is this the old communicator that you were looking for?" she held out her very first communicator that she had gotten from Artemis.  
  
"What's that for?" Sage asked from his place by Makoto's side. All of the fallen girls were beginning to regain consciousness. "We need to get them to the hospital."  
  
"We'll explain later, because we need to get them there quick." Minako said. She quickly dialed 911. In around 15 minutes the ambulance showed up and the guys went with the girls. Minako and Kento were given the chore to tell the parents that their daughters were in the hospital because of a fight.  
  
"Michiru, Haruka why won't you guys come with us?" Minako asked the older girls.  
  
They smiled down at her, "You as second in command to the Moon Princess should be able to handle this. We have to go and check on Hotaru, Setsuna and Moon face."Haruka explained and then they got into their helicopter and left the two standing there.  
  
"Great. Let's get this over with shall we? We kind of have to go to the place where me and the guys live to tell Mia and Yuli too." Kento told her.   
  
They set out for the Cherry Hill Temple first since it was the closest to where they were right now. Neither of them said anything since they were brooding over their own thoughts. When they got there Minako told Kento to stay at the gate while she informed Rei's grandfather of Rei's condition. "Hino-san? Are you here?" Minako called out. "There's something that I need to tell you about Rei-chan."  
  
Grandpa Hino walked out from behind of a shed, "What happend to Rei, Minako?" he asked his all knowing eyes gazing into hers intensly.  
  
Minako began to get uneasy, "Well Hino-san. The thing is...well. Rei-chan..she's..umm...Rei-changotintoafightandisinthehospitalwithsevereinjuries." she said in on breath. Grandpa's eyebrows raised and he ran from the temple in the direction of the hospital.  
  
AN:for those of you who don't know what she just said it was: "Rei-chan got into a fight and is in the hospital with severe injuries."  
  
Minako watched after him and then walked back to Kento, "How did it go?" he asked her. Mina shrugged and motioned that they go on to Usagi's house next. Since Makoto didn't have parents or siblings they didn't have to stop by her place. Then they would go to Kento's house. Ami's mother worked at the hospital so she already knew what was going on by now, and if she didn't then she would soon.  
  
When they got to the Tsukino house Sammy(i forgot his jap. name) was sitting outside waiting for his father to come home. "Hi Sammy are your parents home right now?" Minako asked nicely.  
  
"Why do you want to know? What has Odango-atama done now?" Sammy asked her. Minako looked at Kento.  
  
"Look kid we just need to talk to your parents ok?" Kento said smiling fakely.  
  
"Sammy you'll find out when we see your parents." Minako added to Kento's sentence.  
  
"Why Minako! What a pleasure to see you! Is this your boyfriend?" Usagi's father walked up behind them and they both jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"Ohayoo Mr. Tsukino. This is my friend Kento. We need to talk to you, Sammy and Mrs. Tsukino. If you don't mind, but first we have to go see Luna." She excused herself and she and Kento ran up to Usagi's room. "Luna? Are you in here?" Minako called out. The cat had returned from the Moon already.  
  
"Over here Minako. What is going on? No one has told me anything." The cat looked down. In a matter of minutes Kento and Minako relayed the whole story that Michiru and Haruka had told them.  
  
"We need to tell Usagi's family who we are, and who Usa is or they will get too suspiscious. We should also tell Naru(??? is that Molly's name??)" Minako said.  
  
"Are we allowed to do that Luna?" Kento asked, since the guys had to be revealled too. The cat slowly nodded.  
  
"In this dire of circumstances we will tell only the four people: Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino, Sammy, and Molly. I will say who I am as well." Luna hopped onto Kento's shoulder.  
  
The three of them walked down into the Tsukino's living room where Usa's family was waiting for them. "Before we tell you anything we need Molly here as well." Minako went and called her, using her fake Usagi voice. Soon Molly was over and sitting with them wondering where Usagi was.  
  
"Now none of you must say anything to anyone. Kento, Minako, you may change now." Luna said. The two soldiers nodded at eachother and the cat.  
  
"Armor of Hardrock, tao chi!!"  
  
"Venus Heart Power!"  
  
In a few seconds of bright light the two of them were transformed. "You're Sailor Venus!" the people cried out. Over the next hour Luna explained what had happend to Usagi, the girls, and the Ronins from the time that the senshi to when they had arrived at the Tsukino household.  
  
"Wow! So Usagi has really been Sailor Moon the whole time?" Sammy asked. The three nodded. "That is so cool can I have your guys's autographs?"  
  
"Sammy! When will she be back?" Usagi's mother asked them.  
  
"We don't know. Are you alright Molly?" Minako went over the the girl.  
  
"How come she never told me who she was? We've been friends since before we started school and we always told eachother our secrets." Molly cried. Minako gave the girl a hug.  
  
"Molly she wanted to tell all of you so bad that it sometimes took all of us to talk her out of it. It's our fault that she never told you before."Minako told her. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello Heartstar Sailor Venus." a familiar voice cackled from around them. Minako swung around to face Zoicite in the flesh. "Now we fight!" was all that Zoicite said before she attacked.  
  
"Kento! Get them out of here and go tell your friends what's going on. Take Luna with you!!" Minako cried out. I hope they get out safelyshe thought. She dodged another one of Zoicite's attacks and landed a kick in her face.  
  
"Let's go folks!" He picked up all of them minus Mr. Tsukino who was the only one who wasn't frozen in place. He looked after himself and watched as Minako fought on gamely. She'll be okay. he thought.  
  
Minako watched them leave and her eyes didn't leave their backs until they were completely out of sight. When she turned back to the fight the last thing that she saw was a foot in her face.  
  
  
***End of Chapter 10***  
  
R&R ladies and gents. Thank you thank you for reading this.  
It will be awhile before I get the next chapter out so I've got to leave you in suspense, as you can tell Minako is my second favorite senshi but Kento isn't my fav ronin, Ryo is.  
love, peace, hate, war  
see you all later 


	11. Ronins Meet Scouts ~11

Ronins Meet Sailors ~ 11  
By: Lady Twilight  
  
  
Fire and Ice  
Wind and Rain  
Through the Snow  
We march Again  
Never knowing  
Never slowing  
Always onward  
We fight  
For you all  
Our friends  
We live   
We die  
It's all for you  
One day you will see  
Why you are   
So dear to us.  
  
~~~*~~Lady Pyro-chan~~*~~~  
  
*****At the Hospital*****  
  
The three ronin warriors looked sadly down at the three injured senshi. These girls had almost given their lives for one person. They needed to meet Usagi and find out why she was so special. Sage glanced around at the plain off white walls that surrounded the room. They seemed to make the room seem smaller somehow and he didn't know how. He chanced a glance at Ryo, Cye, Mizuno-san, and Hino-san. They all looked about as sad and depressed as he felt.  
  
Rei could feel the eyes on her as she regained consciousness, though she didn't open her eyes. Even though she couldn't see she knew that she was in a hospital, most likely the one that Ami's mother worked at, the smell of ammonia and antibiotics was fresh in the air. Rei slowly opened one eye, just enough so that she could make out some people. There was her grandfather, Cye, Sage, Ami's mother, and Ryo. Knowing that she was surrounded by people that she knew she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Mizuno-san? When do you suppose they will wake up?" Cye asked from his spot next to Ami's bed. He looked straight into the doctor's eyes.  
  
Her tear filled eyes stared straight back into his, "They should wake up within the next 24 hours. I have to do my rounds now. Watch after them." she left the room rubbing tears from her eyes rapidly.  
  
  
*****Ami's Dream (again)  
Ami was running through the woods, racing for her life. She was being followed, but she couldn't tell what it was. She was running from those who had killed her beloved. They were after her now and they were catching up quickly.  
  
Ami chanced a glance over her shoulder and ,to her suprise, there was no one there. But she knew, like always they were hiding. Hiding from the fact that she could beat them if she knew where they were. Now she knew that she couldn't though, not in this grief that she was feeling. Her love was gone and there was nothing that she could do about it. Ami, the Crowned Princess of Mercury, fell to her knees and wept. She stayed there for how long, she didn't know.  
************************  
  
Ami sprang up in bed, ignoring her aching sides and head. Tears stained her pale face. Instinctively she reached for the closest thing to her, that was Cye. She didn't even know who it was as she cried into his chest.  
  
Cye stood there stock still until Ami fell back to sleep. He then laid her back down and looked at the others worriedly. "What was all of that about?" he asked them.  
  
The other two just looked blankly at the british boy. Whatever kind of nightmare that Ami Mizuno had had, it certainly wasn't a good one. They just had to find out what was going on. They needed Rowen and Usagi back.  
  
**A few hours later***  
  
Rei sat up in her hospital bed. Her back and side hurt like hell, but other then that she was feeling much better. She looked around her, the only people in the room were Mako and Ami. The others had left to go and get some rest and something to eat. She slowly hopped off of the bed making very little noise as she landed.  
  
Looking around again Rei saw that both Mako and Ami were now awake and following her lead, even though Mako shouldn't have been able to move at all. "Mako-chan! You should go back to bed, you're hurt much worse than either of us." Ami whispered urgently. Makoto just shook her head and walked slowly over to them. "What are we going to do Rei?" Ami now asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"We get out of here. That's what. We'll have to slip by your mom, my grandpa, and the guys." Rei explained as she found her old clothes. They were tattered and torn, but still wearable.  
  
"Rei is right Ami. We should get somewhere other then here. That would keep those around us out of danger if we were attacked again. There is no F***ing way I will allow those who i know and love die. no way!" Mako said, her voice gradually rising. Ami nodded and all of them quickly got dressed, making sure not to bump their wounds.   
  
The three Inner Senshi crept carefully down the hall. They were on the 4th floor so it was going to be rather tricky getting down to the ground level. They thought about transporting but that would take too much energy. So they just took the hallways that Ami said were rarely used. As they passed the cafeteria they felt a little guilty. Especially when they saw the worried faces of everyone that they knew. But they had to go, so they wouldn't be hurt.   
  
Makoto, Ami, and Rei were soon out of the building and running as fast as their battered bodies could take them. They would go to Mako's for now.  
  
*****Mina******  
  
Minako slowly got up, rubbing the whitespots from her eyes. She saw Zoicite standing there waiting for her to get up. She was in a fighting stance, awaiting Minako's, as Sailor Venus, attack. Minako was happy to oblige her old enemy. "Venus Sand Storm!" she screamed. A blast of glowing sand/knives flew through the air at Zoicite. The demon had not been expecting that attack and barely had time to put her arms up in defense. The sand/knives sliced through her arms and legs.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Dark Orb Attack!" Zoicite sent a huge dark orb towards Minako. The orb practically swallowed her up. Inside of the floating ball Minako was hit from all sides as it shrunk. Fire, wind, ice, lightening, water and dark energy struck her from all sides. She was quickly brought to her knees as blood loss and pain flowed through her. I have to get out! I have to save Usagi and my friends! Minako suddenly powered up her strongest attack.  
  
"For my friends, and my loved ones you will die! Venus Shooting Star Crusher!!!" She screamed and a huge blast rose from her fingertips. Zoicite could only look on in horror as the Dark Orb shattered into a thousand pieces. A bloody Sailor Venus/Minako stood, floating in the air. Minako positioned her fingers like a gun, aiming for Zoicite. "DESTROY!!" she screamed the final word and the blast sprang oway from her.   
  
The bright orange sphere flew from it's creator, greedy for the destruction of Zoicite. As it neared it's target the sphere's speed intensified. Smashing into Zoicite it crushed all bones, turning the demon into a limp noodle. Then slowly stripping her of exsistance layer by layer: outer skin, inner skin, muscles, tendons & ligaments, and finally bones. The sounds were that of a dying animal as Zoicite felt her body being eaten. The attack disappeared when it was finished.  
  
Minako detransformed and collapsed onto the ground unconscious, slowly bleeding.  
  
***Kento***  
  
"Are all of you going to be alright?"Kento asked teh Tsukino family and Naru. They all nodded slowly, still in shock.  
  
"We'll be fine young lad. Now you go and do what Minako told you to do. Find your friends." Mr. Tsukino said, snapping out of his trance. He ushered the boy away from his family and watched until Kento was out of site.  
  
Kento ran diligently down the streets, with Luna on his shoulder, of Juuban until he reached his home, where Mia and Yuli lived with White Blaze. He ran through the door out of breath. "Mia! Yuli! White Blaze! Any one here??" he cried out. Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Where are you're friends Kento. We must find them."Luna said urgently hopping off of his shoulder. She set about looking around for the people. Luna had just gone into the kitchen when she raced right back out, swiftly followed by White Blaze.   
  
"White Blaze! Go get Yuli and Mia." Kento told his leader's tiger. It ran off quickly. Kento looked at Luna, "Scared much?" he laughed out.  
  
"Shut up you great big lummox. Are those them?" she asked as a little kid and a woman came out of the back room. The child immediatly tackled Kento.  
  
"Kento! You're back! What's going on? Where are the others? Come on tell us already!" the young boy, Yuli, exclaimed as he latched onto Kento's neck. The Warrior of the Armor of Hardrock gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Yuli, before he says anything why don't you make him a sandwich." Mia suggested, but to her surprise he held up a hand.  
  
"No that's not what I came here for. Besides I'm not hungry right now. You should all sit down." he gestured towards the couch and the detransformed into his subarmor. They three of them sat down on the couch, or in White Blaze's case the floor. " Luna do you want to do the honors or should I?" Kento asked the black cat.  
  
"You should Kento I'm going to call Minako." Luna said. Mia and Yuli looked at her strangely. "What you've never seen a talking cat before?" she asked before she walked out of the room. Kento explained all that had happened to them. About the Sailor Senshi, the demons, and the minions. He related the whole story to them.  
  
"So what do you think?" he asked when he was finished. The two humans just sat there with their mouths hanging open. They just stared blankly at him, until the doorbell rang. Mia got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hello may I help you? Oh, my god!" the heard Mia exclaim after they heard a two soft thuds. "Kento come quick! She's hurt." Mia called out.  
  
Kento raced to the door way hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But it was, It was Minako. Torn and bloody she lie there on the floor of the entryway, blood spilling from her undressed wounds. They could see the path that she had dragged herself there on. It was stained red.  
  
*****On the Moon*****  
  
Usagi and Rowen were sitting in the royal throne room staring at a floating orb. Usagi had tears streaming down her face at the sight that they were witnessing. "Why is this happening to them?" Usagi asked no one in particular.  
  
"Princess you know as well as all of us that destiny will lead them down the correct paths. They will overcome their fears, doubts, injuries, and emotions all in due course. Meanwhile Setsuna-mama and I will stay here to protect you and Rowen while Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama help on earth." Hotaru walked over to them. She smiled innocently and then left. The two teens looked after the Warrior of Death, seeing the wisdom in her words.  
  
Rowen and Usagi sat there for a long time afterwards and talked of the future battles that they would be witnessing. In the long run they would have to start training again so that they would be able to help the others when the need arose.  
  
******In the Hospital*******(again)  
  
The guys returned to the room to find that the three injured girls had vanished. "Where did they go?" Cye asked frantically. "Where could they have gone?" he turned towards Sage and Ryo. They were just as confused and frantic as he was.  
  
"We told Hino-san and Mizuno-san trusted us to watch them. I can't believe that we allowed this to happen." Ryo pounded his fists against the wall. "What if Talpa and Beryl got them?" He hung his head in shame and turned from the warriors of wisdom and trust.  
  
"There's no way that they would allow themselves to be taken by those screw-ups. They must have done something themselves. We can ask the security guards if they have seen anyone in the past hour or so." Sage suggested.   
  
*********************Lita's Place************************** 


	12. Ronins Meet Scouts ~12

Ronins Meet Scouts ~12  
By: Lady Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other ones! I DO NOT OWN THEM!!  
  
AN: Sorry for being gone so long but that's what you get for self-expression...so please express yourself and eventually all punishment shall be lifted(j/k)  
  
****Makoto's Apartment****  
  
The three battered girls sank into the furniture in Mako's place. They didn't care if they were bleeding or that their cuts needed to be tended to. All they wanted was a little rest. "How long should we stay hidden for?" Rei asked the group.  
  
"At least as long as it takes for us to get healed up. That's for sure, but we should tell someone that we're here." Ami said reasonably. The other two made weak sounds of agreement.  
  
"We'll talk to people when we wake up. Okay, Ami?" Mako said as she yawned loudly and curled up more in her cushy chair.  
  
*********************  
  
Kento and Mia dragged Minako into the living room and set her down on the couch. She opened her eyes weakly and gave them a small smile. 'thank you' she whispered, and her eyes closed again.  
  
"Mina-chan! Wake up!" Kento cried out. He made sure that she still had a pulse before looking to Mia. "We have to help her. There is no way that she can survive this without some kind of help." He pleaded.  
  
"I'll see what I can do Kento. I know of a healing spell in one of my grandfathers disks. I'll go look it up now." Mia ran off to her study.  
  
"Hey Kento? Who is this?" Yuli asked as he sat in the chair next to Kento. The tall warrior looked down at the small child.  
  
"This is Minako. She saved me and a family before I came here." Kento smiled gently at her bleeding form. Yuli mentioned something about going and helping Mia and then left the room. "Ahh, Minako. Why did you risk yourself? I could have taken her. I love you Mina and I don't want to lose you."He muttered softly under his breath before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
A moment lator Mia and Yuli rushed back into the room, Mia was clutching a piece of paper. "I've got it. Amitl Corosum. Fonre te lonesc gerc. manetsh flashe." she sprinkled a little bit of green dust over Mina and she began to glow.   
  
Mina slowly opened her eyes and smiled brightly, "Good Morning!"  
  
  
******THE MOON******  
  
  
"Rowen? Are you alright?" Usagi asked her blue haired friend. He looked up at here with a sad sort of smile playing on his face.  
  
"I'm just thinking of home on earth and how i miss my friends." He said sadly. She looked at him and then ran up and gave him a hug. "Usa?" he asked softly, but then hugged her back.  
  
Setsuna watched from afar as the two hugged in sorrow and happiness. It was sad to watch Usagi grow up in front of her eyes for once. Not learning about it in the past or future. She turned around to face Queen Serenity, "Do you really think that us keeping them here on the moon is doing them any good?" She suddenly asked.  
  
The deceased queen looked at her in surprise. Then shook her head, "All I want to do is make sure that she and her friend are safe and strong until the final battle comes. I don't know if it's right any more." The queen sighed.  
  
"Don't fret Serenity-sama. Whatever you decide I know will be right." Setsuna finally said. 


	13. Ronins Meet Scouts ~13

Ronins meet Scouts Chap ~ 13

*sweat drop* I'm sorry I've been gone for such a long time but I have school and marching band and drum line and a whole bund of other shit. So I am truly very sorry about the delay on chap. 13...feel free to hurt me or flame me or anything of that sort, k? I don't mind really

Disclaimer: *glares* why do I have to say this every single time?????????? I don't own nuthin and I mean nuthin!!!! So stop calling me!!! 

On with the next chapter!

Previously on Ronins meet Scouts:

Minako gets beaten up before she kills Zoicite (again) and winds up at Mia and Yuli's mansion.

Rei, Mako, and Ami are beaten up by evil Endymion and are sent to the hospital they snuck out and are now crashing at Mako's apartment because no one knows where that is.

Serenity-hime is contemplating whether taking Rowen and Usagi from Earth is the right decision any more and is thinking of maybe sending them back down to earth to be with their friends…(that will happen this chapter or the next)

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Mako's Apartment

Ami was the first to awaken from her slumber, thankfully it had been peaceful and dreamless. Thanks to her Mercurian blood most of her wounds had healed themselves in her sleep. She saw that the other two senshi's wounds had been healed as well. 'thank goodness' she thought happily, and walked over to the phone. 

Quickly dialing her home phone number she held the receiver to her eat. Surprisingly enough it was Sai who answered, "Ami?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course it's me silly who else would I be?" she laughed softly at his voice. She heard him sigh through the phone and smiled a bit more. "I'm over at Mako's apartment, we all are. My mother has the address, oh and please tell Hino-san where Rei is as well."

"We'll be right over. I'll be sure to tell Hino-san. You've been missing for two whole days, we were really, really worried." he half scolded her.

"I'm so sorry Sai-chan. I'll try to wake the others up soon so that you can see them fully awake when you get here! Can't wait to see you guys! Bye" she said happily as she hung up the telephone. Then she went to rouse her fellow injuries. "WAKE UP!" she screamed and then flopped onto the couch.

The other two inner senshi slowly opened their eyes and awakened from their deep, healing slumber. Makoto was the first to walk towards the shower. "I'm first fight over who can be next, but no more blood." she said stiffly, though attempting to make a small joke. Rei and Ami laughed slightly.

Enter: the boys

Sai quickly asked Ami's mother where Mako lived and told her that was where the girls had been. He then ran off to round up Ryo and Sage while telling Hino-san at the same time via cell phone. He found his friends sitting at the park looking severly depressed. "why so glum chums?" his british accent glittering with joy.

"Why are you so happy brit boy?" the two warriors asked suspiciously. They rose from their bench and walked over to their british friend.

"follow me and you'll find out why I'm so happy. Come on!" he ran off for the direction of Makoto's apartment building with Ryo and Sage hard on his heels. They soon reached the building and Makoto's front door. Ryo rang the doorbell quickly. They heard a small shuffle inside and the door being unlocked. There stood Makoto soaking wet and in a bath towel. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. "Hi Mako-chan." the guys blushed and covered their eyes.

Mako looked down and blushed a bright red. "come on in guys while I go get dressed." she said sheepishly. She swiftly walked to her bedroom while the guys sat down on the furniture. Ami was the only one who was sitting in there and due to the fact they could here the shower running that was where they believed Rei to be.

Mako came out moments later in a dark green tank top and extremely baggy black pants. She sat down next to Sage on the couch and it didn't seem like he minded at all. Ami and Sai were sitting quite close as well.

"Why did you leave the hospital?" Sage asked Mako, looking her straight in the eyes. She tried to look away but couldn't help but look into their depths.

"We don't fare well in hospitals. We heal better on our own without any medical attention." she said quietly. She finally pried her gaze away from Sage's and looked down at her cold hands. "I'm sorry that we worried you."

"As am I. I feel terrible for making you guys worry so much, could you ever forgive us?" Ami asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course we will! What else could we do? We could never not forgive you." Sai said, and kissed Ami on the forehead. Sage smiled knowingly at Makoto and gave her a gentle hug. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

"Ami it's your turn." a voice said from around a corner. Out came Rei wearing some of Mako's old clothing. She sat down on the floor next to Ryo who promptly put his arm over her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. She smiled and leaned her head down on his neck. Ami reluctantly got up and made her way to the shower. 

The Moon

"Setsuna! I'm sending them back!" a regal voice rang out through the throne room.

"Are you sure that that is a wise decision my queen?" Setsuna asked the moon queen, who only nodded.

"I cannot bear to see my poor daughter and her friend so melancholy any longer. They will be sent back in the morning. Don't tell them though and don't want them to become overly excited." the queen proclaimed. Setsuna acknowledged her majesties wishes and disappeared into the shadows.

End Chapter 13~

Feel free to mail me or review or anything like that….I need suggestions. I'm on the brink of a writer's block and it is making me very angry. Love you all! 

byers


	14. Ronins Meet Scouts ~14

1 Ronins meet Scouts ~14  
  
2 By: 'lil twilight  
  
   
  
Disclaimer thingy…. I don't own shit got that?? Well do ya??  
  
   
  
On with the ficcy!  
  
   
  
Mia's house~~~  
  
   
  
"I'm so happy that you're awake!" Mia sighed in relief. "I'm Mia Koji (??) I'm so happy to meet you!" she smiled warmly at the just awakened Minako.  
  
   
  
"Hiya!! I'm Minako Aino. Thank you for helping me! Sorry about the blood on the front walk." She said sheepishly. She smiled up at Kento who was smiling brightly. "What?"  
  
   
  
"Nuthin just happy that you're alright. You scared me ya know." Kento said quietly. Mina smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
   
  
"Did you tell them?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled and stood up. "Umm Mia do think I could maybe borrow some of your clothes until I can get home? Mine are kind of shredded right now." Mina said motioning towards her torn up fuku.  
  
   
  
"Of course you can. Let's go up to my room so that I can find you something." Mia said and the two girls headed up the stairs.  
  
   
  
The Moon~~~  
  
   
  
"Serena-hime. You are to be sent back to earth in one day with your friend Rowen of Strata. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn will escort the two of you there. We will drop you at the Tsukino's house." Setsuna told Serena calmly. Serena almost squeeked with happiness, but immediately calmed down.  
  
   
  
"Thank you Puu! You're the best!" Serena said happily. "I'm gonna go tell Rowen right now. I'm sure he'll be just as happy as I am." She walked off to the gardens where Rowen was waiting for her.  
  
She found him sitting by the swimming pond staring at the earth. She crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!?" she exclaimed.  
  
   
  
"Santa"…….."no"  
  
   
  
"Samurai Pizza Cats?" …. "NO!!!"  
  
   
  
"Serena?" her giggles erupted as she gave him a huge hug.  
  
   
  
"Smile Ro-chan!" she said over joyously. He looked at her strangely for a moment and then smiled hugely. "Guess what!"  
  
   
  
"what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "We are going…." She started.  
  
   
  
"going???"  
  
   
  
"HOME!!! We are going back to earth in one day!" she squeeled and gave him a huge hug followed by a heart-felt kiss. He gladly returned both with joy. When they finally pulled apart they blushed deeply and stared at the earth.  
  
   
  
Serena laid her head down on Rowen's chest and fell fast asleep. Rowen smiled and stroked her long silvery-blonde hair, until he, too, fell asleep.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Mako's Apartment~~~  
  
   
  
Ami had long since gotten out of the shower. Now the picture was all of the girls were sleeping soundly on each of the warriors. Mako had her head buried into Sage's chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He had placed a protective arm around her shoulders and was slowly petting her hair absently. Rei had laid down with her face nuzzled in Ryo's neck she was curled up into a ball on his lap and he was holding her gently in a soft hug. Ami had immediately fallen asleep right after her shower and her head was comfortably resting in Sai's lap he was smiling calmly as he stroked her hair.  
  
   
  
"hey guys what happens if they get injured this badly again?" Sai asked out of the blue. "What happens if we aren't there to protect them?" they all looked around at each other and then at the girls that had fallen asleep on top of them.  
  
"I have a feeling that we know very little about the girls that we now love. I also think that they can take care of themselves sometimes." Sage said quietly. He looked down to see Mako staring up at him with a sad expression hidden behind her happy face.  
  
   
  
"Of course we can take care of ourselves silly! I mean geez we are the Sailor Senshi! Or have you forgotten that fact already?" she grinned and pecked him on the cheek as she rose from her sleeping position. "I'm going to go make dinner. Anything in particular that you guys want?" they shook their heads in a no and she walked to the kitchen. Sage rose about a minute later and followed her.  
  
   
  
"Did she say dinner Ryo?" a small voice came from his lap. He looked down, smiling gently, and nodded. "Yum. Mako is the best cook in the entire world. Wake me back up when it's time to eat." She then fell back asleep.  
  
   
  
End chap. 14  
  
So waddaya think???? C'mon tell me. I need at least 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapter.. I know I have low standards but hell I can do what I want.  
  
Luvs ya!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	15. Chap. 15

1 Ronins Meet Scouts ~15  
  
By lady twilight  
  
Well well well…. I'm back yet again…sooner than expected I'm sure…I mean I haven't been updating all that often and I've probably lost a bunch of people because of it..oh well their loss…hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: the lawyers won't leave me alone even though I have put this stupid thingy on all of the fics that I have written but hell I don't wanna get arrested or sued or sum bullshit like that …. So I don't own anything that pertains to Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon they both belong to their respected companies. If I owned them I would be rich and happy and brilliant…which I am none of so enough of my ceaseless ranting and on with the little ficcie!!!  
  
~~***~~***~~~  
  
Ronins Meet Scouts Chap. 15  
  
1.1.1 By lady twilight  
  
AN: we left off with Rowen and Serena/usagi leaning that they would be going to earth soon. Sage, Sai/Cye, Ryo, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all at Mako's apartment. Minako and Kento at Mia's house. On with the story….  
  
1.2 Mia's house  
  
"thank you for the clothing Mia." Minako said to the older girl as she pulled on a pair of loose black pants with an orange halter top. "I'd love to stay here but I'd probably get back to my friends."  
  
"I completely understand. Don't worry about the clothes they never looked good on me anyways so you can keep them. I'll walk you to the door and you can say goodbye to Yuli." Mia smiled to Minako as they walked down the stairs. Waiting for them, playing a video game, were Kento and Yuli. "Hey guys! Minako thinks that it is about time that she and Kento get a move on and get back to the others." Mia told Yuli as he and Kento rose from the couch.  
  
"Yea man sorry we have to go so early but I guess the others will get worried about us." Kento told the young boy. "Ready?" he asked Minako. She nodded giving Yuli an apologetic smile. "Then lets go. Mia can I borrow your car?" he asked. Mia just tossed him the keys to one of her many vehicles.(an: I think that I just made this part up but hey who cares)  
  
The two warriors walked out of the house into the garage in search of the car that matched the keys. It wasn't very hard to do. The car that matched with the keys just happened to be an orange hum-v. "You want to drive or can I?" Kento asked. Minako looked at him dead in the eyes then gave him a quick, passionate kiss before grabbing the keys from his hand.  
  
"I'll drive…babe." She smiled and hopped into the truck. It wasn't until she roared the engine until Kento woke up from the kiss. He ran to the other side of the car and jumped inside. She smiled winningly at him and then zoomed out of the garage and headed in the direction of Makoto's apartment. "Glad you decided to join me." She said.  
  
"So am I. Where we going sweet lips?" he asked. She blushed at her new nickname. "I thought that the hospital was in the other direction."  
  
"We are going to Makoto's apartment. That's where I know that they'll be. Oh and don't call me sweet lips in front of Rei, she'll never leave me alone after that. K, baby doll?" she watched him give a slight blush. The drive then ceased in noise. They were soon at the apartment complex and got out of the hum-v. Hand in hand they walked up to Makoto's door.  
  
1.2.1.1 The Moon  
  
"Koneko, Rowen. It is time to go." Sailor Uranus said as she strolled into the garden. She didn't see either of them anywhere so she decided to search for the missing couple. "Koneko-hime, Rowen-san. Where have you two gotten to?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Uranus heard giggling coming from another part of the garden and decided to explore. She found her princess on the ground writhing in laughter as she was tickled mercilessly by Rowen. Uranus cleared her throat rather loudly to get the young couples attention…it worked like a charm. The two immediately stood up and brushed themselves off. "I do hope that I was….not….interrupting any thing." Uranus said in a stern yet gentle voice.  
  
"Of course not Uranus. Rowen here was just showing me the finer points of tickling. Isn't that right Rowen?" The princess said nudging him with her elbow. He nodded greatly, slightly frightened by the Senshi of Wind. "Is it time to go?" Serenity asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact it is Koneko. I was hoping that we could get going as soon as possible." Uranus stated, "Saturn and Neptune are awaiting us in the throne room along with Pluto and your mother."  
  
"Great let's get going." Rowen and Usagi said at the same time. Uranus laughed and walked in the direction of the throne room motioning for them to follow. The trio walked swiftly to the palace's throne room.  
  
"Daughter do be careful on your return to earth. And Rowen, take care of her, don't let anything happen to her." Queen Selenity gave a meaningful glare in Rowen's direction. Rowen of Strata nodded respectfully to the moon Queen. "Now you had best get going. Travel safely."  
  
"Moon Crisis Power! Make up!"  
  
"Ready to go? Good." Neptune said. She Uranus, Saturn, Moon, and Rowen clasped hands.  
  
"Sailor Transportation!" The senshi yelled as Rowen concentrated upon his own yoroi to give them added strength. They were soon gone from the throne room leaving a sad queen behind.  
  
"I hope that I am doing the right thing Pluto. I am still not sure why this enemy is after them. We have obtained much peace but obviously that Is not enough, the enemy keeps coming back to haunt us!" the Queen exclaimed.  
  
"your majesty I'm sure that whatever your decision is, is for the good not the evil." Pluto attempted to comfort her distraught Queen.  
  
  
  
1.2.1.2 Makoto's Apartment  
  
AN::: All of the above happened almost at the same time so the other senshi and ronins will be entering this section of the chapter shortly.  
  
Ami, Rei, Sai, and Ryo were sitting comfortably in Makoto's living room as Makoto and Sage made the six of them what smelled like a delicious dinner. Ami and Rei both got up and stretched at the same time as Sai and Ryo looked at them. "What?" they asked in unison. Both ronins just shook their heads in laughter. "Boys are weird." Rei said as she plopped down next to Ryo giving him a small peck as she did so.  
  
Ami slowly sat down next to Sai and then curled up into a ball by his side. Sai just smiled and put his arm around her, she cuddled closer after that. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, * I hope this never ends * she thought happily to herself, sighing contently.  
  
Rei curled back up to her former position on Ryo's lap and laid her head on his chest. * this is the greatest. I hope that Ryo never leaves me. I don't want this to end. * Rei thought and curled up closer as if striving for warmth falling asleep again. Ryo put both his arms around her in a hug.  
  
Just then a knock came at the door. Ami sighed * this had better not be a salesman. * she thought as she rose from her spot next to Sai. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?…….. Mina-chan, Kento- san. Get in here!" she told them and opened the door fully. She gave Minako a hug and smiled warmly at Kento. Ami walked Minako and Kento over to the living room. "sit wherever you like." She said and resumed her seat next to Sai.  
  
Kento and Minako surveyed the scene for a moment before smiling at each other and seating themselves in a large black leather chair in a corner with Minako sitting happily on Kento's lap.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Oh hi minako, Kento. Want some dinner?" Sage said. The two nodded and Sage returned to the kitchen. "Mako-chan. Kento and Minako are here as well as the other four. Want any more help?" he asked makoto. Smiling she turned to him. "what?" he asked, slightly frightened.  
  
Makoto suddenly planted a huge kiss on his unsuspecting lips. He was shocked and didn't know exactly what to do, then his brain quit working and he kissed back with passion. When they pulled apart they stared into each others eyes and then laughed. "of course I want your help silly. Why wouldn't I?" Makoto turned back to the stove.  
  
Sage had just started the microwave when there was a sudden bang and a scream from the living room. He and Makoto ran out there and laughed at the scene that they saw. Rei, Ryo, Sai, and Ami were on the bottom of what seemed like a large fallen pyramid. On top of them were Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Above them were Usagi and Rowen. In the corner chair were Kento and Minako. Minako had scooted back as far as she could go without going through Kento and she was clinging to him ,he didn't seem to mind that.  
  
"So who's all staying for dinner?" Makoto asked laughing. The group looked at her and she burst out laughing again.  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Yea I know that this Is a really long story with a lot of chapters but reading is good for you and you love me so of course you'll read it.  
  
Anywho…got to fly…byers!! Love you all and I'll get the next chap. Out soon but I do need some input from all of you kks. Byers!! 


End file.
